I Wanna Be
by goldenwriter100
Summary: without any parents, the teens will face a wild week, including Ron and Hermione taking their relationship up to the next level.
1. home alone

**The wait is over; Harry Potter fans, because a new story of Ron and Hermione has surfaced! From the writer who brought you _Ron Dreams of Hermione__, _brings you…**

**I WANNA BE**

Hermione's POV

The war had ended a year ago. Yet the deaths of the friends and loved ones I knew still haunted me. Tonks and Lupin weren't married for long, and now their poor baby boy had to grow without parents. Well, at least he had Harry. And I had Ron.

It was the end of June, and I had just returned from my final exams at Hogwarts. It was rather lonely without Harry and Ron who had decided to forget returning, but at least I had Ginny by my side.

But now, I was back at the Burrow with the Weasleys, all except Fleur and Bill who were on vacation in America. I sat on the couch with Ron's arms around me, something we haven't been able to do since I came home for Christmas. Ginny was on the rug with little Teddy, who was changing his hair color from white to black in amusement, and Harry was going over papers with George on the joke shop. I had never been this happy, with the people I love around me in one house. But, apparently, we couldn't all stay together for long.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania for a week to spend more time with Charlie and Ginny was to help George at the shop by spending the nights at his apartment. That only left Harry, Ron, and I to watch the Burrow.

"Will you kids behave?" asked Mrs. Weasley with a furrowed brow.

"Darling, they've been alone together across the country for months and you think there will be trouble here in just one week?" questioned Mr. Weasley as he loaded their bags into the fireplace.

"I guess not," replied Mrs. Weasley was she hugged each of us. George had already left with Ginny to the shop, which sadden Harry who had just seen her after she returned from school.

I stood a foot from Ron while his parents were ready to leave, yet when I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, I saw he had stepped closer, now grazing my hand with his fingers. I smiled in response, blushing as I looked down. This pleased Ron, who smiled also before holding my hand.

Unfortunately, Mr. Weasley caught this too. "Ron, I would like to talk to you for a minute." Confused, Ron followed his father up the stairs, leaving me embarrassed at what Mr. Weasley could be possibly speaking to Ron about. _Probably thinks we are going to have sex, _she thought. Sure, she and Ron have loved each other for longer then anyone thought possible _and _they have been dating for a year, but if they wanted to do it, couldn't they have done it all those months across the country?

"I know you kids will do fine," said Mrs. Weasley as she wrapped her arms around Harry and then me, "It's just a mother's worries, that is all. I know you will keep them in line, anyway, Hermione." I smiled and laughed lightly at this, since I was rather the parent of the three of us.

Finally, footsteps sounded from the other room, with Mr. Weasley and Ron entering the room. I didn't know what puzzled me the most, Ron's frightful expression or his father's humored face. He was even still laughing at whatever the two were talking about. Was he thinking of what Ron and I would be doing while Harry wasn't around? Did he think scaring Ron was funny? I wanted so badly to know, however I knew it would be rude to ask.

"What's so funny?" Harry whispered to Ron as he stood between us.

"Nothing, just…uh—nothing," Ron mumbled quickly which only made Mr. Weasley bellow even louder. Mrs. Weasley gave him a questioning look, in which he said, "I tell you later."

With a wave, both Ron's parents disappeared in the thick green flames, leaving Harry, Ron, and I alone in the whole house.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to Number 12, Grimmauld Place to set up my new home." With that, Harry turned and sprinted up the stairs, leaving me and Ron standing alone.

"Ron, I know it probably isn't my bussiness," I started, "but what—"

"Did my dad say to me? Oh, just… don't let George bring anyone here for a party." He shrugged, yet he still stared at the floor. Just from that I knew he was lying. When he saw me cross my arms over my chest with a raised brow, he held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, he did mention that. It's just… guy stuff. Kinda personal." He said while placing his hands on my shoulders, rubbing up and down my arms. Now _that _felt personal. As in—our personal.

"You don't have to tell me, Ronnie," I replied when hugging around his waist. He was so tall that he had to crank his neck all the way down, for his chin to touch the top of my head. Just then, Harry came bursting into the room, a wild look over his face.

"Bloody hell, say something next time!" cried Ron out in surprise.

"Sorry, but George just owled me! His having a Night Bash at the shop tonight when they close! You guys are going to come right? I mean, Ginny will be there, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Ginny—"

"You mention my little sister's name again I'll blow the crap outta that head of yours," ordered Ron, in which I punched him in the stomach.

"What?" he asked confused, but I only ignored him and headed up to my room to change. Yet just from behind, I could make out their conversation:

"Women," muttered Ron to Harry, in which a _thump_ followed along with Ron's loud and questionable, "WHAT?"


	2. party

**I WANNA BE**

Ron's POV

"Lying troll!" yelled George with a smirk. Neville threw his cards down in annoyance, knowing he was caught lying about his hand.

I hollered while smacking my knee, mostly because of Neville's face instead of George's Umbridge impression. Or it was the fire whiskey.

We all sat around a wooden circular table with Harry and Hermione and Dan, a friend of George's. I guess I shouldn't have drunk so much whiskey, but once Harry betted I couldn't down as many glasses as George or Dan, I… what was I saying? Oh, right. I guess the whiskey is messy with me.

"Hey, guys," spoke Angelina from the open kitchen, "anyone for ribs?" I smiled as George struggled to climb out of his chair.

"Darling, you are the best cook in all of France!"

"George, we don't live in France," reminded Angelina as she placed the platter on the table.

"I know! But—if we did… you would be—uh- what's the word? Oh, right! THE BEST!" we all laughed harder while he grabbed Angelina in a one-arm hug and kissed her cheek. At this she blushed.

"I think you boys drank a little to much," said Hermione. Before my dizzy eyes could catch her, she grabbed my mug away.

"Wait! That's not fair, Hermione—" While I tried to lean over for the mug, I stumbled forward onto Hermione. She squealed in surprise and soon we both had fallen to the floor. I laid halfway over her stomach and the need of more whiskey made me reach over her to snatch the mug.

"Ron!" she yelled angrily, but then giggled when I tried to get up. I must've looked like a fish out of water.

"Mind if I stay the night?" asked a sober Neville, who struggled to rise from his chair. Angelina helped him up, taking him to the couch in the other room.

"Alright, game's over. I need to be up for tomorrow," spoke a woozy George. Seamus and Dean left into the fireplace, while Angelina stated she would spend the night also. Ginny wasn't tried enough to sleep, so Harry took her out for the rest of the night. I should have told him to mind his hands and watch her carefully, but I figured my drunken state was a little too much.

"You ready?" asked Hermione. We were standing in the fireplace, her arm around my middle to support me.

"Where we going?" I asked cluelessly. My brian felt flushyish.

"To the burrow, silly," she told me as she grabbed some ashes.

"Where's Harry?" I asked. I couldn't remember.

"He'll be home later, but I need you to go lie down."

Somehow, we swtiched from George's place to my house's living room. I was starting to see two of everything. Hermione placed me down on the couch, and before I knew it, I was half asleep.

I was mumbling, Hermione's voice I heard a lot. And then I felt warm. But that's when I knocked out.


	3. discussion

I WANNA BE

Hermione's POV

When we arrived back at the Burrow, Ron was nearly unconscious. I knew I should have stopped him after his fourth glass. But he was having such a riot that I wanted him to enjoy the night. However, with him sprawled on the couch, I am thankful his parents won't be home for the week.

"Ron, I don't have the strength to carry you up to your room, so I'm going to leave you here, ok?" I asked as I went to the closet. He mumbled a bit before answering.

"Mione, where'd everyone go?" he asked with half closed eyes.

"They all left from George's," I informed him. I knew it was stupid for me to answer, but it was actually fun to talk with Ron when he is delusional.

I found a large blanket on the top shelf. I walked over and laid it on Ron's chest, stepping between his outstretched legs to reach the kitchen.

"I'm going to leave some candles lit for you, in case you need to get up," I said as I filled a cup of water and lit four candles on the table. _Though I doubt you'll be conscious in twenty-four hours. _

I placed the cup on the stand beside the couch, and then helped fix the blanket over Ron.

"Hermione, what's Harry doing?" he asked puzzled.

"He is out with Ginny for a while," I said with a smile. He looked so handsome when his worn out.

"Are you going to bed too?" he asked as I placed his heavy legs across the cushions.

"Yup," I replied once I fluffed his pillow. As I stood to leave, Ron grabs me by the arm and yanks me down onto his lap. He sits up quickly to smack a kiss on my cheek, which tickles so much I giggle and try to turn away.

"Don't leave me. I don't want—to be—alone," he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I don't have a reason to go upstairs, plus, he could do damage if he tries to walk around.

"Sure, Ron. Move over," I demand. He releases me to lean back, but he fumbles with the blanket so much that I have to slip under myself.

Once I was settled, I knew that if I had to choose where to be forever, it would be this position. Ron lying on his back with me on top, my head resting on his chest, and the glow of candles lighting the room. I have had dreams of this moment, but only with Ron not drunk.

"Ron, are you asleep?" I ask, hoping he wasn't. He doesn't reply quickly, so I lift my head and rest on chin on his upper chest to stare at him. His eyelids are closed, but his mouth is moving constantly. Finally, he mumbles an _umm?_

"I just what to know if you feel…something. Right now in this position…with me?" I know I shouldn't bother since he is nearly sleeping, but I was hoping he would answer truthfully without knowing it.

"I feel warm and happy and sleepy and I love you," he lists while gaily smiling. My heart beated faster once I heard those last three words. But I mustn't get ahead of myself. He could be lying. Then again, I could find out.

"Hey Ron, what color boxers are you wearing?" I knew if he were truly awake he would never dare to tell me.

"Pretty orange," he sighs with a smile. I know I should not be doing this, but I couldn't help it. I sift my weight so I could get my left arm free. Slowly, I reach for his pants, my fingers lightly pinching the rim. Silently, with my body tingling, I pull the rim down to peer at the boxers underneath. My eyes widen, mostly because I never touched Ron like this, but then also from the color.

Orange.

I now know he'll tell me anything, personal, embarrassing, anything and he wouldn't think twice to tell. I didn't take this opportunity lightly.

"Do you remember when your father had a private talk with you early today?" the curiosity is eating me away. It's wrong, I know, but he probably won't remember telling me. As long as I don't say anything, it's a go. I wait patiently for him to answer.

"Yes, yes I do," he sings. His arm hangs from the couch, but the other rests on my back. My skin feels alive by the touch.

"What did he tell you?" I ask, knowing I'm close to the truth.

"Nope, can't say," he says with a shake of his head. I curse under my breath.

"Please?" I beg.

"No…unless you—do—do me one…favor!" he nearly shouts. I shush him and nod in agreement.

"What is it?"

"Give me a kiss,"

I don't have to think for that. We have kissed some times before, but the taste of his lips near disappeared. I stretch my neck out and plant one on him. His warm upper lip moves slowly, like molted lava. I open my mouth wider and pull back and forth softly. When he moans, I know he is _very _satisfied. That move always turns him on. I pull back after about a minute to breath, watching him lick his lips.

"Will you tell me now?" I asked. I almost squeaked because our kisses still left me edging."

"Ok, Honey Bunny," he says, "Daddy gave me—a thingy."

"A thingy?" I asked confused.

"No, more than one! He said… 'Go get her'. But why would he say that—if…he wanted to…talk—alone? That doesn't make sense."

I puzzle over the facts, but I believe the idea has already come to me.

"Ron, try to remember. What. Did. He. Give. You?"

"They were these small," he childishly says while raising his free hand to show his index finger. " And pretty colors. 'What are you thinking?' I think…that's what—I asked. He says, 'don't tell Mum. You are old enough. Remember these. Important." He says the last words with emphasis before his head tilts over and eyes remain shut.

I am frozen. Was that it? Did Mr. Weasley actually give him…condoms? For _us?_

"I couldn't believe…your father really did that?" I ask, more to myself then the silent Ron. "I know we've been dating for over a year, but still! I mean, isn't that odd?" I ask him. He doesn't respond quickly, so I continue to speak my mind.

"I never imagined! Well, I have imagined…but no! While they aren't here? That's—true. We could, because they aren't here far all these days—no! What am I thinking! I'm not that kind of girl, mister!" I shout at Ron. After a minute of silence I realize he is sound asleep.

"What am I doing? You aren't listening. You probably won't remember this conversation. And you better not!" I state before sighing heavily and placing my head back on his chest. "And no ideas, Buddy!"

I see no reason to really be mad at Ron. After all, it was his father that gave them to him. _And _he did look upset when they left.

So many questions, yet my eyes betray me to darkness.


	4. Discovered

I WANNA BE

Ron's POV

My head was buzzing. That was the first thing I noticed when I awoke. The second was that something warm was over me. I forced my eyes to open, only for the light of the sun from the window burn my vision.

"Bloody hell!" I muttered. I went to rise, but a something made a noise against my chest. I force my weary eyes to stay open and stare down to a load of wavy brown hair.

Hermione laid face down on top of me, her face settled on my chest and her hands rested on the side of her face. When I moved, she sighed deeply and rubbed her face into my shirt while also gripping the fabric as if I was the only thing holding her to the world.

_I never realized how sexy she is when she sighs, _I thought. Even though they have slept in each other's presence for weeks last year, the memory of her sweet face came crawling back. Hermione was peaceful, clam, an expression that made me want to kiss her. _Why shouldn't I? She is my girlfriend! _

It was true. Even though I didn't officially ask her out, that's what they were. But it didn't seem that a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship fit their bond. It was stronger, more whole, like they were the missing pieces of a puzzle.

Hermione sighed again, and it was such a turn on that I couldn't help myself.

I leaned over, letting my lips fall in place over hers. She wriggles in surprised, and then she giggles still half asleep. I let my mouth move with hers when she laughs lightly, her head shaking silliness.

"Ron!" she calls just above a whisper, a smile forming from which I can feel. Instead of answering, I slip my tongue into her mouth, poking hers softly. She opens her eyes, those brown eyes…and looks up at me.

"Morning," I whisper to her, my hands supporting her balance by resting on her sides.

"Hello," she whispers seductively with a grin.

"Well hello to you too."

"WHAT THE BLOODY—" I shout out in surprise by the voice behind me. I roll over instinctively away from who scared me, only for Hermione to hold onto me with a panicking scream. We both fall with a _thud _to the rug, also tangled in the blanket I hadn't noticed we were wearing.

I glance up frantically to search for my wand, but I see it is only Harry. He is already dressed with a bowl of breakfast in his hands. He stands over us with a grin that I've seen on George and Fred plenty of times.

"So… how was it last night without me here?" Harry asked with a spoon at his lips.

"Ron just knocked out on the couch," replied Hermione as she stood, "I was just so tried I slept down here with him."

"You _slept _down here with him? That's a interesting sentence," says Harry, trying to hold back a laugh.

I see Hermione's cheeks grow red as my hair, and I'm sure I'm doing the same.

"Listen, mate, you've got no right—"

"I don't have a right? You always yell at me when I kiss Ginny!"

"Yeah, but she is my sister!"

"Well, Hermione's like a sister to me!"

"Boys! That's enough! We have six whole days to our selves here and do you guys want to spend it yelling at each other? Well, if you do, I don't want to hear it! Harry, are there any eggs?" she walks away into the kitchen, where I hear her gather cooking utensils.

"She doesn't look happy," said Harry as he sipped more soup.

"Shut it," I mutter angrily and head up the stairs. Once I enter my room, I hear Harry hop into his bed.

"So you and her. Alone in the house. And you just, conked out? Way to blow it."

I ignore his comment and strip myself from my old clothes. When I haven't said anything, Harry sighed.

"Mate, you know I'm joking. You guys have only dated a year and we both know Hermione isn't the type to do that. It's not like you embarrass me and Ginny that way."

"Maybe I should start," I say as I open my drawer to retrieve new socks.

"Too late."

I jump back in a mix of shock and rage. I pulled so hard on the drawer that it pops out, my socks flying over the floor. I turn and face Harry with my fists clenched.

Harry raises his free hand defensively.

"Whoa! I was kidding, Ron! Kidding! Ginny would _never _do that! Not till she's married, you know that!"

I breath deeply, letting the anger fade inside me. My fists open with ease.

"Sorry, Harry. Just, she's my little sister, ok? I feel like it's my responsibility to watch out for her. I don't want some guy to hurt her."

"Ron, if there is any guy that should be dating your little sister, it is defiantly your best friend. Isn't it a brother's dream come true? I mean, you already know me so well, and we watch out for each other. We can trust each other. Are we ok?"

"Of course, Mate. She's a touching subject that's all." I kneel to the floor to gather the dozens of socks. Suddenly, I hear Harry gasp, and face him to see what's wrong. He is staring at something with wide eyes and when I follow his gaze, I see what he finds.

It's the tin box that Dad gave me, the day he and Mum left. I forgotten I left it in the sock drawer and realize it has fallen out when I dropped the drawer. I flick my face back to Harry, to see him put his bowl down and pick up the tin box that was lying on it's side. Open.

"Ron, I can't believe…"

"No! it wasn't my idea! It was my Dad! He knew we were staying alone and wanted me to be… careful."

"Careful! That blows my mind!"

"I know! He knows Hermione!"

"To give you some—"

"And he thought I was going to use them. All!"

"—And you two have dated a year!"

"Crazy, right?"

"We've been dating twice as long as you guys!"

"I know we are eighteen, but—wait. What did you say?"

"You think he would want his little and only girl to stay safe, but _noooo_! Just hand them to you and Hermione, it's ok! Just dandy!"

"What are you playing at?" I growl. Harry stops his blabbering when he hears my tone. His eyes grow wide in panic and worry.

"NO! No no no no no! I was just _saying _that he finds it ok for you and Hermione to go at it, but what about Ginny? I was just wondering why he didn't think of her!"

I shrug. " Maybe he trusts you."

"Harry smiles to himself with a cocky grin. "I guess you're Dad likes me enough to stay with Ginny. So if I was to—and I'm just saying! —To purpose, he would say it's a go for us two?"

"Let's not get to far ahead of ourselves." I wave a finger at him in warning of any tricks, but luckily he nods in understanding. It would be just odd for them to get married and go on a honeymoon. Not that I would die to be with Hermione like that.

_Wondered if Hermione…No! She would never consider it! Aw well. What can I do? If she was thinking of it then that would change everything…_

Hermione's POV

I heard it. Every word. I heard the thud from upstairs and only came up to see what was wrong, but now…

I guessed right. It was condoms that Mr. Weasley gave Ron. And he really had intentions! He didn't say it exactly, but I've known him for so many years that I could tell from his voice, even when I stand in front of his closed door.

Does he really love me? The memories of last night proved that question. So the better question is, is he willing? I'm not saying I will, but… it would be nice to know if we were on the same boat. All I have to do is test him…

And I have the prefect mentor to teach me how.


	5. The Plan

I WANNA BE

Hermione's POV

"I think…we're ready. I was considering it, but Harry kinda pushed me to it. And I knew you were an expert with this kind of …field. Will you help me?" I wasn't sure how to go through with this 'test', but I knew the person who would help me the most.

"You found the right man," George spoke with much wisdom as he counted his money from the register. He flipped his collar up with a seductive grin. "And just to be clear, when you say 'we' you mean with Ron?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, then welcome to the master of love's lair! What do _you _need to know?" He sat in his armchair with great comfort, his elbows on the armrests and his long fingers pressed together. He truly looked like a master of trouble then love. But I had no other options.

"Well, I'm ready, but I don't want to sound like…umm…"

"A slut?"

"I was going to say to desperate, but thanks, I guess that's what you meant to say,"

"No, I meant it,"

I glared at him before continuing. "Anyway, can you give me ideas or pointers on how to give Ron that message?"

George thought with a finger taping his chin. I waited impatiently, mostly cause I promised the boys I would be back soon to make them lunch, and second, George was trying to act as professional as possible.

Finally, he leaned forward. "First, guys aren't that complicated. Then again we are talking about Ron."

I wanted to interrupt and say that wasn't true, but then again, it took him three years to find out I had a crush on him.

"Anyway, flirt big time and I mean BIG time. If he doesn't get it, then stroke his arms, neck, chest, and all the good stuff. The more sexy you do it A.K.A it means you want it."

"If that doesn't work?"

"Plan C, ask if you could share his bed."

"But there are plenty of—"

"Be creative, do something! If you want it that bad then work for it! Trust me, I've had women do that with me."

"And if all of the above is impossible?"

"Then sit him down and ask what the hell he wants. But there is no reason for you to do that."

I was puzzled. "Why?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes, sitting back. "Geez, Hermione, for a girl who is, as Ron says, bloody brilliant, you sure are dumb."

"Hey!" I shouted a little to loud. I spotted a woman near the counter give us a glance, but she walked off thankfully.

"No offense. But still, asking is breaking all the rules!"

"What rules?" I was getting frustrated.

"The rules? Come on, Dixie, you can't be that air headed?" he started to laugh out, but when he saw how serious my face was, he went blank. "Damn, you are air headed."

I smacked his arm with great force, and surely enough, he hollered the sound I was hoping for.

AT THE BURROW***************************************************

I wasn't sure if this was going to work.

I was standing in the kitchen, making half a dozen sandwiches. I knew how hungry the guys get. But I was hoping Ron would be hungry for something else.

The thunder of their feet down the stairs, warned me of them coming. _Please, let George be right, _I prayed in my head. I had made sure to contact Angelina and ask how she had George took that level, and she said those were the right ideas.

I braced myself as Harry and Ron stumbled down, playfully shoving each other. Harry looked at the three plates on the table, his eyes wandering over the food.

"So, Hermione, what is for lunch?" he asked as he took a seat in front of the largest plate. I quickly switched the plate with one of the smaller ones before Ron saw. Harry looked taken aback, so I glared at him before turning to Ron with a sly smile.

"Ron, I made you five ham and tomato sandwiches the way you _love _them," I sounded as sexy as possible as I set the plate in his lap.

"What do I get?" asked a still confused Harry.

"Here, turkey," I responded dully and nearly threw it to him. He stared at me with squinted annoyed eyes.

"So, Ron_nnn, _how do you like that sandwich?" I asked softly while rubbing his arm. He nodded in response, his mouth full and still not glancing up.

"Hermione, why don't you eat yours?" questioned Harry with a matter-of-fact tone. He smiled when he said this, getting back at me. I sighed quietly and sat in my own chair. Already other ideas were forming in my head.

"What do have?" asked Ron. _Finally! He looks at me!_

"Oh," I sighed while picking up the sandwich with both hands, "just ham. Yummy moist ham." I moaned as I slowly bit into the sandwich. I never felt so flirt shish in my life.

"Oh, cool," he said and quickly turned to his sandwich again. I groaned with frustration in my head. _Come on! How can that not turn him on? _But now worries, I wasn't through yet.

Purposely, I let some mustard fall onto my collarbone. It felt so slimy that I wanted to shriek and wipe it off as quickly as possible, but that would go against what I was trying to do.

"Oh no! I have mustard down my shirt!" I stated loudly. Harry started to choke on some bread and turkey. Ron glanced up and stared as I slowly slipped some mustard onto my index finger and licked it. "Umm, still good." I remark, silently screaming from the uncomfortable feeling of the sauce siding down into my bra.

"You want a napkin?" asked Ron after shaking out of his trance. I mentally sighed.

"Sure," I said stubbornly. Before I could do anything else, Ron jumped from the table, giving me a kiss on the cheek and thanking me for lunch before walking out the door.

"Harry, are you coming?" asked the invisible Ron.

"Are you joking? I am not pulling weeds! This is your house, so you can do it!" Harry stood up before turning to the living room. "Well, I'm taking a nap."

Once I was alone, I put my head in my hands with a loud angered groan. _How the hell does he not say anything OR react to that? Great! Now, I just have to work even harder! Ugh, time for the backup plan. _I stomped away from the table and up to my room, going to do what I was defiantly going to regret.

Ron's POV

What just happened, I wasn't sure. One minute, Hermione's rubbing my arm the way I love it, and suddenly, she drops food down her bra! I was going to die if I didn't get out of there soon, cause I was sure I was going to tackle her right there in kisses. But, I really love her. _And _I want to be a gentleman for her. _And _I want her. But the only way to do that is to not act like an animal. I have to be as respectful as possible. Maybe then, she'll accept my wanting of her…


	6. Test Time

I WANNA BE

Hermione's POV

I glanced in the mirror and knew my idea wasn't stupid. It was pathetic.

I had changed from my shorts and top into the red two-piece bathing suit my mom bought me on my 18th birthday. However this was the first I had wore it. I felt revealing, like I was wearing my underwear. _And _I was planning to wear this outside? No no no no. I am not—wait a minute.

I turned back to face my reflection. My body looked pretty…good. Like a sexy American model. OK! Focus! _You _need to focus! Just do this!

I inhaled slowly, right before I opened my door and head down the stairs.

_Why oh why am I so…_

I paused when a loud noise hit the air. I peeked into the living room to see the lump form of Harry on the couch. His arm slung over his face, but that didn't stop his snoring. Ignoring him with a roll of my eyes I walked into the kitchen. I glanced out the window into the garden. Ron was out in the middle of flowers plucking weeds, his t-shirt soaked from sweat with no shade near by. I sighed. Aug, I sighed a lot today.

_If this doesn't work, then pray tell, I give up!_

Ron's POV

God, how I hated chores! Mum had left me a list to do before she came home, and wanted me to do it all without magic. I mean we are wizards for a reason. But no, we have to bloody do it the long way!

I hadn't heard Hermione come out till I saw her shadow past me. I looked up to give her a smile of greeting, but my girlfriend was the total opposite of the normal Hermione I knew. God that body! Out of all the times we made out, I hadn't realized what I have been missing out on.

Her shoulders were slender, but her collarbone and neck were just amazing. Those long legs I had yet to see two inches from her knees. Her stomach was even more attractive. Soft and shinny in the light. And that top…wow. Just wow.

_Ronnie boy, shut your gaping mouth before you make a damn fool of yourself!_

I shook my head to wipe the image from my eyes, but when I looked back, she was still there.

"Hermione…wow. You look—" _sexy, like a babe, spicy? _"—Beautiful. I didn't know you wore that kind of…swim wear."

She looked down at her self to see if I was joking, but when she gazed back up she had the sexiest smile she ever wore.

"This thing? Oh just a gift from my mom on my birthday," she leaned on her right side, placing her right arm against her hip. How I wanted to be that hand…

"Ron? Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I was so obsessed with her body that I blocked her out. _Cool it, mate, you don't start acting extra nice, you'll never touch that body without layers of fabric!_

"I said I'm going to rest in the sun, so I hope you don't mind." Her eyes were never warmer…

"Sure, I you won't bother me, go ahead." _Slick. Won't bother me? That's a step closer to her!_

But her eyes never gave away any sign of being hurt of surprised. Instead, she smiled sweetly as she turned to walk to the row of chairs in the sun. "Oh, you'll wish."

Did she just wink at me? No, must be the heat. But then why wear _that _in front of me? With no on else around? And no parents for a whole week?

_Focus, mate! Don't get far ahead were there is fog! Wait; don't get far ahead where there is fog? I have to have gotten that from Hermione._

I tried my best to ignore her tempting form lying across the chair, but I was glad the sun's glare prevented me to stare long. She kept crossing her legs slowly back and forth, as if she knew I was watching. Holy damn, she was hot! How I wanted her!

Hermione's POV

How I wanted him! When he bent to pull the weeds, his back muscles would flex against his thin white shirt. How buff…

I had laid here in the boiling heat for nearly an hour, and I think I was making progress. I would catch him eyeing me, looking me up and down.

_That's right. Love the body, want the body…Oh god! I'm thinking like Ginny now!_

In fact, I wondered what Ginny would do to tempt Harry on. I had an idea, but that was defiantly not my style. So I stuck with my own scheme. When I spot Ron stand up to drink down a cup of water, I stretched my body from sitting so still. But Ron saw it differently, because he nearly coughed on his drink.

_Oh, Ron, _I thought with a hidden giggle. Ron being surprised was one of the most interesting things on my list.

I slowly stood from the chair and walked like a supermodel to him. I guess I was doing it right because his eyes near left me.

"I'm going to take a_ shower," _I said, putting the emphasis on shower, "and I would love it if you would get me a towel before I come out? It's still drying but it should be warm and soft when I'm finished. You know, _showering_."

Ron gulped, nodded very slightly. To top it off I leaned in the kiss his lips, being creative with my tongue. And of course, the hands slipping up behind his covered back. I had only done that once on Christmas when we were alone in my room. I felt him shiver from my touch, and once I was sure he was getting quite comfortable, I pulled back with a smile. Walking to the house, I made sure to put more hip action in my walk.

Ron's POV

_HELP ME!_

**SOOOO, what did you think? Please review! Next chapter will be spicy!**


	7. Hint is The Word

I WANNA BE

Hermione's POV

"Why do I have to go out?" questioned Harry as he cleared his dinner plate into the sink.

"Because if you don't I will blow your head up!" I hollered back. I could feel my blood pressure rising, something I did rarely. Harry just stared at me stunned by my anger.

"Hermione, what is your problem? I just want to stay home and relax!"

"You did that all day! Go have fun, be wild! Go out with Ginny! I don't know be creative!"

"But you already hogged the bathroom showering, so why can't you leave?"

I groaned and put my face in my hands. Was it that complicated to ask a favor for the Boy Who Lived?

"I showered up because I want some time with Ron, you bumble bamboo!" I shouted into my hands.

"Then go out! He showered too!" I groaned again.

It was true; Ron did shower after I came out. I just only turned the drain off when I heard him knock on the door.

"Hermione, I have your towel. Do you want me to leave it here?" his voice sounded a little off when he spoke. I smiled to myself at that.

"No its alright, I'll take it through the door," I managed to say before I broke down laughing. This was more fun then I planned. I tried to hide my laughter before I walked over to the door.

I turned the knob slowly for effect, and let it open three or four inches. I could just see Ron's right side and it was quivering. He was probably dying of fright. Or excited to see my body.

_Well, might as well tease the guy. After all, he needs another hint._

I peeked my head out to see Ron standing there in the same sweaty white t-shirt and baffled. I outstretched my bare arm to reveal my naked shoulder and made certain my breast was just out of view.

"Thanks, Ron, you are so sweet." He only shook his head, still mesmerized by how much more of me was exposed. But I was also heart-stricken. His slick round muscles were just begging me to hold them.

_Ok, girly, focus!_

That's when another idea hit me.

"Ron you look soooo dirty," I stated as I wrapped my towel around me, "why don't you take a shower too?"

"Uh, I can't—but, yeah, I will. Uh…I'll wait till you are done—"

"Oh don't be silly," I laughed as I held towel around me with one hand and swing the door open with the other. Ron gasped in shock at the sight of me standing there, the towel only covering just enough breasts and down just three inches above the knee.

"Blimey, Hermione!" he shouted out as if horrified but didn't glance away.

I frowned innocently. "But, Ron, you shouldn't be so afraid to see _this much _of me. I mean, we have been dating over a year now."

"What?" was all he stuttered.

I rolled my eyes. "We are eighteen, Ron. Our being together makes it more…passionate to be with each other." I stepped lightly to him with my free hand resting on his neck. "You get what I'm saying?" I asked.

If I had done this a week ago, I would have never gone though with it. But now, I felt a fire starting inside me. I wasn't afraid of what to expect because it was Ron…the man I love.

I hadn't waited for him to reply so I walked off to my room with as much confidence as I had ever had, even against Death Eaters.

"Hello? Didn't you hear what I said?"

I jumped back when I remembered I was talking with Harry in the kitchen.

"What?" I asked confused.

"If you and Ron are so cleaned up, then you two go out! Why would you guys want to be here alone? You can go to dinner, a movie-oh." He spoke with realization. He turned to face me with wide eyes. I sat there with my chin in my hands that rested on the table.

"Oh! You want to—and Ron—together and—wow. Oh wow. That's big Hermione."

I stared at him with half closed eyes, waiting for him to finish.

"Like important! I thought you would be the one to wait for the honeymoon!"

I didn't move.

"I mean, Ron, well, you know Ron! How he…" he slowed his pace and looked at me puzzled, because I still didn't budge. "Ginny and I did after our first week!" he yelled.

I didn't blink.

"You knew I was bluffing," he put out.

"About the week, yeah. You and Ginny having done it? Not so convinced." I stood from my chair and folded my arms. "So will you let us be? For the whole night?"

Harry considered it, but I didn't take long for him to agree with a nod. "The whole night?"

"Yes, Harry! We can't have you nosing around! Go to Tonks' or something."

"Ok," admitted a annoyed Harry. He turned to wave his wand, muttering the spell to bring his things down.

"Oh, and Harry." I whispered urgently.

"Yeah?"

"If you could hint to Ron that I want to have sex, that would be great."


	8. Hot N' Cold

I WANNA BE

Ron's POV

"SHE WANTS TO WHAT?"

My head was spinning so hard I had to sit down.

"Yeah, I was as shocked as you are," put in Harry as he packed a small bag. It was only a moment ago that I was sleeping up here in my bed that Harry stomped in and started filling clothes into a suitcase. _"What the hell you doing?" _I questioned him with half closed eyes. _"Hermione ordered me out of the house so you two can get it on," _he stated. _"We can make out with you here, man. We just hide up in my room." _He didn't even face me when he said the next line. _"Dude, I meant 'it' as in the 'it'."_

"But why would she—what changed her—I don't see how—she told you that?" I was stuttering in confusion.

Harry glanced at me with a puzzled look. "What? I thought you wanted this. So what's the problem?"

"The problem?" I yelled a little to loudly. I turned to the door before continuing in rushed whispers. "The problem is that Hermione Granger is asking for me to take her virginity, and I know for a fact that she must have had a spell back fired because there is no world in the universe that would make her want this! That's my problem!"

Harry stared into my eyes for a good minute. I didn't bother to yell at him to say something because the news was sending many emotions through me. Shock, excitement, confusion, more shock…

Harry pursed his lips with hard thinking. "You know mate?" he asked while taking a step to me.

Surprise, tons of shock, temptation, I'm still not loosing that shock…

"I think you are afraid."

I broke my trance. "What the bloody hell you yapping about!"

He turned back to his bag, whipping his wand around the air to gather belongings. "I think you're afraid to disappoint her, or scare her halfway, or that she'll hate you later, or I don't really know."

"I am not afraid of having sex with Hermione!" I quivered.

Harry cocked his eyebrow. " Like I said, it's _her _you don't want to let down."

I was mouthing words, but nothing came out. Harry was right. I didn't want her to be unhappy. She had told us back during the summer of sixth year while Fleur was about to marry Bill that she wanted to give her all to the man she'll marry. The man she'll _love. _What if she gets hurt? I couldn't imagine the pain that would cause me.

"Well," spoke Harry loudly. He grabbed his bag in one hand and his wand in the other. "Good luck, my boy. Don't screw it up, because if she gets upset all she'll do is complain to me. Oh, yeah I forgot. She didn't want me to tell you. Whoops! See ya!" I only blinked once and already he had evaporated.

It was now Hermione and I. Alone. I think I'll have to change again because my pants were wet of something not sex related.

It was two hours later that I decided to suck it up and walk downstairs. I already had a little friend from the box in my sock drawer in my back pocket burning through to my skin. I thought, hey, this is awesome! I can finally share that experience with the love of my life. But I think me throwing up in the toilet proved that that boat had set sail.

I don't know what I was expecting, but it defiantly wasn't what sat out in the living room. The couch was moved a good three feet back to be replaced with a table with a maroon cloth, silverware and plates set for two. Candles lit in the windows, but the flame was so bright (probably from a spell I hadn't bother to remember) that it was as clear as day.

"You ok?" asked a sweet voice. I faced the left to see Hermione wearing jeans and a maroon tank top with a platter of food in both hands. I sighed in relief. Maybe Harry was just scaring the hell out of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So we're having a dinner for two?" I settled into a chair as she laid the plate in the center.

"I begged Harry to leave us alone for awhile and he decided to just be gone the _whole_ night. He shouldn't have gone overboard."

"Yeah, that's Hermione thing, right?" I laughed and she laughed along as well. "So, this looks really nice. How long did it take to cook?"

She blushed embarrassingly as she sat across from me. "I used magic. The best I can ever make is sandwiches."

I laughed harder. This was right. The Hermione that would joke around with me about our personal flaws, what we think of some things. The Hermione earlier was truly sexy, yes, but…this is what I was use to. Us, just being ourselves. Because as bad as I wanted her, I was fearing passing that line between irresponsibility and trust.

I didn't want to believe Harry, not one bit. I wanted to believe Hermione was still stuck with having sex on the wedding day, but again, I was curious.

I had to know.

Hermione's POV

We didn't spend much time on dinner. Once the food was gone, we moved the table (with magic) into the other room and settled on the couch. Ron started the fireplace and it was like the night before; both of us snuggled together with Ron's arms wrapped around me, mine on around his waist, my body lying across him, and my head rested on his chest.

We had just laughed about how we first met when we both fell silent. To most people, it would be awkward to not speak for a long period of time with someone, but it was not like that with Ron and me.

We had sat there for a good ten minutes, Ron playing with my hair and I sighing in comfort, till I remembered the plan I had worked on for the past eight hours. I was ready. Completely. But what would Ron think of me? I had always told him again and again that it was special and meant to wait till the night of the wedding. But that was it. Ron _was _special. He was more then a boyfriend to me. He was half of me. I loved him and I knew he loved me. So why am I suddenly doubting myself?

"Hermione?" questioned Ron hesitantly.

"Hmm," I moaned in response, still in thought.

"Harry told me something…before he left."

I froze without breathing.

_He didn't. He promised!_

"Hermione?" he asked. I couldn't face him. I went to rise up.

"I think I'll go to tend the dishes—"

Ron grabbed my arm, following me off the couch. I still couldn't see into his cobalt eyes so I stared downward as he stepped in front of me, his grip light but firm.

"Hermione, is it true? Please, tell me the truth?" I didn't answer because I knew once I did he would yell at me call me a slut, a dirty person.

"Mione..." he whispered my nickname he gave me. I felt his hand cup my chin and raise my eye to his. His face was filled with emotion, but I couldn't read which particular ones.

"Yes," I said, unable to hold back my tears. _He doesn't want me! He hates me! _

"No! No! Don't cry! It's ok!" he tried to hush me, but I knew he was trying to let me down easy. The night was ruin. My life was ruined.

"It is not ok!" I blurted out. Ron released his hands from me in shock of my outburst. "I'm vile to think of such a thing! I'm like all the other girls, right? I can't live without sex!"

"Mione—" he struggled.

"DON'T YOU MIONE ME! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO! SO LET'S JUST SKI THAT PART AND FINISH IT!"

I didn't understand. I didn't know why. But before I was even finished, Ron's mouth leaped onto mine, passion firing from his lips. I stood there; my back slightly arched back, his hands holding my shoulders. It was better then our first kiss. He released me then, to soon. His face was thoughtful and caring.

"Hermione, I love you more then my life. I would never breakup with you."

"Then…now what? What do you think?" I asked softly. I was completely wrong. He didn't want anything to do with me. So what is his answer?

"I have waited since last summer for you. I have waited…to be _with you. _So I think you know what I think."

I smiled at his words. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer to me. Standing there embraced, my heart leapt forward. Where his skin touched mine burned like a warm flame.

He pushed me back lightly till we lay on the couch, his hand trailing down my side, making me shiver. His other hand was placed on the small of my back, pressing me closer to him. Our tongues played back and forth, his breath a mid summer's dream. His moving hand found the bottom of my shirt, fumbling with the fabric.

I moaned by his fingers' graze on my bare waist. I made a noise I never thought I could make. This was it.

Ron and me.

Ready for the other…

**Sorry to cut the chapter off, but can't wait to bring up the next, which is the reason I changed the rating to M instead of T. **

**Next chapter will be called either YOU AND ME or PASSION. Which do you think? Please review!**


	9. Passion

I WANNA BE

Hermione's POV

Ron suddenly stopped. He pulled away from my face with a concern expression. I didn't understand why he stopped. I thought he wanted this too?

"Why don't we do this so where more…comfortable?" he asked kindly. I couldn't speak with arms around me like _this _so I just nodded in agreement.

Standing up, he took my hand, strolling up the stairs with me beside him. His fingers entwined with mine, and so I gripped him firmly. We didn't climb to high up; we soon entered into my room (the guest room, really). Ron faced me, now holding both my hands close to his heart.

"I thought this would be better, because my bed is rather small and…" he wanted to say more to make it easier for us, I was sure, but he didn't have to say a word. I hushed him by putting a finger to his lips.

"I don't care. I only want you," I whispered passionately. He nodded with a grin, and once again we locked lips and arms. His hands played with the hem of my shirt again, and I sighed with ease. My hands roamed in his hair and his mouth left mine to explore my neck.

"May I?" He asked sexily into my ear. I shivered, but replied with a simple yes. His fingers firmed onto the edge of my tank top, and slowly lifted it above me and threw it off to the floor. His eyes gazed at my bra, which caused me to blush. He smiled at that.

"Well?" I asked after a moment of silence. He gave me a questioning look. "Aren't you going to take it off too?" He turned as red as his hair and frowned in fear. "Are you afraid?" I asked almost giggling. I wasn't one of those girls who worry about what the guy would think of my breasts. So this was rather funny to me. Ron, scared of looking at me naked?

"Mione, it's not like you aren't beautiful, it's just…I never done something like this before." He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

I shook my head with a smile. This was actually priceless.

"Why don't I do it for you?" I advised while pulling him over to the bed. Blood was rushing through me faster then ever. I never felt so energized before now. "But on one condition. Take off that shirt." He didn't pause to do so. Once it was off, I was mesmerized by his abs and muscular build.

I don't know how, but my bra was off before I pressed my body to him. His eyes were wide in shock of my eagerness, but he didn't pause to return my hunger. His hands ran across my bare back while I slide mine down his chest. I moved around so that I sat on his lap with my legs around either side of him. I felt his pants budge out to me as he turned red again in embarrassment. I smiled and kissed his lips. He held me closer, his hands sliding down to undo my jeans.

"Not frightened anymore," I softly said between our lips touching. His fingers finally undid the button and zipper, pulling me on top of him to slide them off.

"Nope," he spoke huskily as he placed his hands above my buttocks.

It was minutes, maybe hours, till we both were completely undressed. He turned me over, my back pressed into the bed covers. I felt his mouth escape mine and opened my eyes to peer into his deep blue. His fingers grazed my cheek with tenderness.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I couldn't turn from his face. But now the fear was growing inside me. If we didn't do this now, I knew I would end it from being a chicken.

"Please, Ron," I begged him. I didn't stop to pull his face to mine and let the fire spark inside me.

He was careful, not wanting to move to fast. It was true what my mom told me years ago; it would hurt at first. But I couldn't get enough to please me. "Ron, don't…don't.." I whimpered as he kissed my neck. He froze instantly and went to rise away from me.

"What is it? You want me to stop?" he asked with deep breaths.

I shook my head as tears watered my eyes. "No, Ron. Don't _stop."_

The hours went by faster then planned. I was blacking out from the weariness. Passion was growing where Ron and I became one.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please Review!**


	10. The Morning After

I WANNA BE

Ron's POV

I woke without a reason, or maybe it was because the girl I loved slept beside me. The sun was hardly up, but that didn't stop a shine glowing on Hermione's face. She laid snuggled against me, her face on my shoulder and her arm curved over my chest. The way her brown waves covered her soft back made me shiver in happiness. How could I ever be so happy?

My shaking must have disturbed her, because she shifted to face the ceiling.

"Ronnie…" she sighed. I chuckled so hard I was sure she was to wake. Ronnie? I know I call her Mione, but Ronnie? Hey, it doesn't matter. I love her all the way.

I turned to glance out her window, but my eyes caught the clock on her dresser. 7:00 A.M. It was getting late. I wanted to stay here with Hermione, nothing between us (and I mean nothing!) but if Harry were to walk through these doors…it could get ugly. Relentlessly, I pulled one of my arms free to hold Hermione's bare back. Man, I love touching her soft back.

"Mione?" I asked hesitantly. She didn't twitch. "Hermione? Come on," I said it louder, but again, nothing. "Hermione, you failed the exams," I said robotically (I think that's the word). At once, Hermione's warm silky brown eyes opened wide. At first, they darted around the room, but then they finally fell on me.

"Morning, Love," I whispered with a smile. But her reaction was different then I planned. She jumped away from me to the other end of the bed, covering her body with the sheets, thought it still left her legs plenty revealed. Her face was a mix of shock, confusion, and embarrassment.

"What? What is it?" I asked frantically. Why was she so scared?

"…Ron?" she whispered, pushing loose strains of hair from her face. "Why are you in my bed naked?"

This truly puzzled me. "Because you told me to take off my clothes?" I suggested. After all, I was too nervous to take hers off.

"Oh…" she mumbled, her eyes lost in concentration. Then they grew bigger. "OH! I'm sorry, Ron. I thought it was a dream, so I just assumed—"

"You thought it was a dream?" I asked with a smile crawling up my face. She blushed with her eyes downward.

"It was beautiful enough," she whispered with warmth. I smiled back, stretching my arms out for her to come back. She didn't hesitate to crawl to me, forgetting the sheets. I couldn't help but drift to her body. What a body! 

"That was so…amazing," she sighed into my chest. I responded by holding her tighter. "You're amazing," she said, looking up at me. I wanted her; again, wanted to be in her, take her away just like those hours ago. But before I could suggest it, her gaze caught the time as I had.

"Oh my god! We have to get dressed! Harry said he would be home early!" she was in such a frantic, she went to shove me to get me up, but I was so close to the edge that I toppled over onto the floor. She gasped with her hands at her mouth.

"Ron, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" I might have felt dizzy, but I could see her hiding a giggly fit.

"I'm just bloody fine," I muttered to be annoyed, but I couldn't help laughing either.

"You do look sexy there," she laughed out. I blushed slightly, forgetting I was completely naked on the carpet.

"Oh yeah?" I questioned as I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down with me. She laughed harder, but not without a happy scream of fear.

"So tell me, Miss Granger, what did you think?" I asked once we calmed down. She lifted herself up to gaze down at my face. She pretended to think with a finger tapping her chin.

"Well, I can't say I wasn't blown away. And…I know I haven't seen one but yours, but still…you are rather _big." _

"Well," I said back, "you are rather sexy. I can't believe you teased me. I was about to explode!"

"True, but didn't that just build up more pleasure?"

"Darling, you pleased me far to much," she laughed at that, rolling off me to pull me back on top. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted the same thing, and I couldn't hold myself back. I mean, I was growing harder then stone.

I kissed her, the way she liked it. She moaned back in relief, and I felt her hands press me closer to her. Boy, did she want me.

I was there, I was almost in. but Hermione's voice spoke up.

"Ron what is this?" she asked in confusion. She was squirming to pull something out from under her. I realized it was my pants, the ones I threw away during our bonding last night. I wasn't sure what she meant, but then my mind freaked when I saw what she pulled from the back pocket. A king sized purple condom.

Hermione glanced quickly at me with wide eyes, and I reacted by sliding off her up against the wall. "Ron!" she cried out in rage and fear. She lifted the condom out of the pocket, flashing it before my eyes.

If she had found it before last night, I was sure that she would never speak to my face again. But I also knew why she was enraged.

"Ron!" she shouted again, "Ron, what is wrong with you?"

"Me?" I questioned, "What is wrong with _you! _You are the smart one! Why didn't you remember?" I shouted back.

"You are the guy! It is your job! I mean, I was going to use a charm, but I remembered that you should have the protection!"

I was panicked before, but now I was frozen in suspicion. "Hey, how did you know I had it!" I yelled back as I stood up. Hermione mimicked me, but also stepped over to me with a finger pointed at me.

"Because! Because your Dad gave it to you before he left!"

"What gave you that idea? Did you go through my drawers?"

"No!" she said back as if I was dumb.

"Then how!"

"BECAUSE IT WAS SO DAMN OBVIOUS!"

We but stood still, panting out of breath from our yelling strike. Hermione's eyes, once dark in rampage, now soften and clouded. She turned away from me, slipping her undergarments on. I sighed, turning to retrieve my own clothes. I was halfway done; only my shirt and shoes were left, when Hermione's low voice caught my attention.

"I have to go to the library."

"What? Hermione, now isn't the time—"

"Ron, I'm going to find a spell to check."

I faced her then, seeing her eyes watering in fear of what could be true. I wanted to hug her, to tell her everything is all right, but she had already finished and headed out the door.

I didn't wait in her room for her to return; she usually took her time to search for what she is looking for. I dressed completely, slumping down the stairs rather slow. I reached the bottom floor, still frenzied.

She can't be. We couldn't be…No. I had to believe I wasn't going to be a father. I was ready for. Nor was Hermione. We still had a future to live, dreams and jobs to do.

I just hoped it wasn't true.

Hermione came through the door two hours later. Harry had arrived an hour before and I had managed to convince him that it wasn't the time to talk about the details of last night. Hermione still wore the same tank top and jeans as yesterday, but her expression wasn't friendly and warm. In fact, it was a mix of relief and holding back.

I jumped up from my chair and walked quickly to her. I didn't say anything, but she knew what I wanted to ask. She shook her head no.

"Thank god!" I cried out happily and hugged her close. She answered by wrapping her arms around me to. But I felt wetness on the collar of my shirt. "Hermione? What's wrong, I thought you said you weren't…"

"Pregnant?" she finished for me. She stepped back from me, her arms staying contact to me. "No I'm not. But I just thought of something on the way back." She sighed deeply before continuing. Her hand reached up to touch my cheek. "If we love each other, really love each other…then we should slow it down again, until we are past this misunderstanding."

"You mean, break up?" I asked sadly.

"No, just…take it easy like when we were seventeen."

"Oh." I said, my eyes falling to the floor. I could hear her sniff from her sobbing. I glanced up to say some comfort, but like earlier, she was already walking out the room, leaving unsure of what will happen next…

**Sorry if I'm making you angry about this chapter's ending, but for all those Romione lovers, don't freak out to soon! Because the next chapter is called:**

** IT'S TOO LATE TO TURN BACK**


	11. Too Late to Turn Back

I WANNA BE

Hermione's POV

The next two days were spent rather slowly. I couldn't stand to remain in the same room with Ron so I often ate my meals before or after the boys. Harry thankfully didn't push me for what happened, and I was sure he didn't push Ron either. I sadly wished to live out in the library, but the muggle books didn't remain interested in me. I was craving homework.

George wasn't much of help. I wanted to talk with him, but his growth of other shops in different areas of the country proved little time of conversation. But hopefully, Ginny was there.

"So, because you made a little mistake, you are willing to let him go? After the stuff you two went through?" Ginny's questioning was rather irritating. She was working the cash register in the store while I helped place merchandise on nearby shelves.

"It was bigger then that, Ginny, I could have been pregnant! Be a mom by next year!"

"But there are ways to solve that, as bad as that is, but still…"

"Ginny, it isn't that I wouldn't want a child with Ron it is just wrong. What if I was? Could I have killed our first child? If I could what would I think of myself? Letting a innocent life shatter because I decided I didn't want to be a mother at nineteen!"

Ginny opened the register, counting the money inside out of habit. "If's, could's, they are all a possibility of what didn't happen!"

"But it might have!" I moaned in annoyance as I placed a box on a higher shelf.

"Hermione, I didn't want to say this, but because you are being so hard to convince, I have no choice. Hermione Granger, you are the most damn worry wart, stubborn, and proud ass I have ever met!"

I paused in mid-reach; I turned my head to face a Ginny who scolded at me with her arms crossed. " You think I'm stubborn?" I asked.

Ginny sighed with her head rolling back in frustration. "Hermione, the point is, you worry about things that aren't important! You jump when failure comes your way. Because you failed to remember a spell to share a special important moment with Ron, doesn't mean it is a total bummer." She walked over to me, taking the last of the boxes from my hands. Her eyes met mine with seriousness and her voice was lower when she next spoke. "My brother loves you, and nothing will stop that. Lavender, Krum, the separation from your journey last year…it is all proof. He can't forget you."

I bit my lower lip in consideration. What Ginny said was true. Ron, as blind and lazy as he is, loved me for longer then he admits. He always tried to impress me, tried to comfort me when I was upset. And what about when I was being tortured by Bellatrix in the Malfoy manor? Didn't Ron's cries of desperation still remain with me when I was being hit with painful curses? His voice of worry when I awoke at Shell Cottage?

I had to believe that. There was Ron and without him there would be no love in life for me. It was too late to turn back, to go back to fourth year when I grew a crush for him which blossomed into love.

"Ginny, can you—"

"-Finish up here? Of course. Go get him, girl." I smiled at her assurance before turning on the spot, Disapporating from the colorful noise of the shop to the warm peace of the Burrow's sitting room. I wanted to run to Ron, but then I realized he might not even be home.

Running up the stairs, I huffed my way up till I came to Harry's temporary room, where he sat reading on Auror training. Harry's eyebrow cocked in curiosity of my sudden drop in. I gasped out of breath before I could speak.

"Where—is—Ron?"

Harry smiled, probably reading my expression of wanting to be with Ron. "He is in the shower at the moment, but he should just be getting in—wait!" he called out when I sprinted up another flight. The sound of the shower greeted me as I appeared at the bathroom door. Without a thought, without thinking for the first time in my life, I just shoved the door open to be frozen in surprise and shock…

Ron's POV

I didn't remember the last time I was this depressed. I figured it was the first few weeks that Hermione went back for her final year at Hogwarts, but then I realized it was when I had left her and Harry on our journey for the Horcruxes. The day after, when I tried to return, the sight of the empty campsite burned a hole in my chest.

I automatically touched that spot as I finished undressing for my shower. I walked from my room to the bathroom with a pair of night pants, not bothering the fact that I was naked walking in the house. Harry wouldn't care and Hermione was helping out at George's for hours. Walking into the bathroom and closing the door, I turned the knob on the shower to warm water. I wasn't dirty or smelled, but a shower was what I needed.

I thought again of what I did to her, how my stupidity messed everything up once again. I did the same thing every year, fought with her ignored her. Why can't I be her? She was always prefect, always-top notch with everything. I lived with five older siblings as a wizard, yet Hermione, who was alone and clueless to the magic world, past in flying colors. She had no excuse.

_I'm such a dim wit. I can never reach to her standards._

Suddenly, before I could step into the shower, the bathroom door slammed open. I turned in shock yelling, "What the bloody hell!" but I didn't finish.

Hermione, dressed in a pair of clam diggers and a purple top with a expression of surprise, eagerness, and faintly determination, stood in the doorway. Her hair was just landing still behind her, which gave me the impression she had run up here. She didn't speak at first, only gapping her mouth in astonishment.

"Hermione?" I asked with a surprised tone. She was supposed to be at the shop till late. Her eyes darted to my face, but then they would dart again to my whole body. It was then I realized I wasn't wearing clothing.

"Sorry to barge," she started out as I grabbed a towel to wrap around my waist. She saw me naked before so why is she speechless now? "I talked with Ginny and I…"

She didn't finish; instead she seemed to get herself back together by shaking her head lightly. Slowly, she stepped from the hall into the bathroom.

"What did she say?" I asked puzzled. Ginny plus Hermione usually equals trouble or a surprise.

Hermione looked as if she wanted to say something, but instead she smiled and laughed, "That I am the most damn worry wart, stubborn, and proud ass she has ever met." I laughed along with her, and noticed that it was the first time since that morning that we were happy while in the same room.

"And because of that you came here?" I asked to add more to the joke, but Hermione's face stopped in mid-laugh as if what I said triggered something.

"Ron, Ginny actually helped me." She said rather low that I was surprised to hear it over the running water.

"With what?" I asked.

"With…how I am, how I act. I'm always thinking too much or planning. I know that it would be hard for me to lower my brain process, but I'm willing to do it. For you." She was two steps from me, yet her warm scent hovered on my nose.

"Hermione," I said while stepping closer. Her eyes fell to the floor in fear. "I don't want you to change. I like you the way you are."

"Really?" she replied weakly, still looking down.

I didn't want to tell her how much I missed her. Instead I wanted to show her by closing the gap between us, my hand lifting her chin so that my lips pressed into hers. She jolted back slightly in shock, but then her body relaxed and she respond to me with the same amount of passion.

"I missed you," I spoke deeply in between kisses. My one arm wrapped around her waist to bring her close to me.

"Same here," she gasped when I'd pull my lips from hers. Her own hand slid under my arm holding her chin, settling on my bare back that made me shiver, even thought the shower water's heat burned my skin. Her free hand I couldn't find and I didn't know where it was till I heard a wand flick and the bathroom door slam shut.

"You—want—to?" I asked hesitantly as her hand released her wand to touch my chest.

"I already cast the charm," she smiled as she tiptoed herself higher to nearly climb on me.

"Aren't you prepared," I laughed as my lips trailed down her sweet neck. She moaned at that, her hands grabbing at my shoulders. With a quick movement, I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my middle. I pulled her back with me into the shower, where she squealed from the water.

"Ron," she squealed again as I placed her right under the water.

"Now that is what I call beautiful," I muttered as she laughed, her hair plastered with water trickling down her face. "And wet clothing. Sexy" I commented as I kissed her lower neck. She responded by slipping the towel from me.

"Wet body. Sexier" she replied. I growled at her, hands at work to remove her shirt. She unclipped her bra so that I could touch her small delicate breasts. She moaned again and I felt myself grow hard. My face blushed in embarrassment, and I could see Hermione's eyes widen when she felt my little Ron stick into her clam diggers.

"Aren't you impatient," she whispered, moving her hips closer to me, my face just shouted TAKE ME.

I again growled, this time stepping out of the shower to grab my wand on the sink. I muttered a spell, and suddenly the toilet transformed into a bed that filled the whole room, blocking the door from any interruptions.

Hermione's eyes widen. "I didn't know you were good at transfigurations," she gasped as I continued to kiss her neck, carrying her to the bedside.

"I practiced since you were gone at school," I muttered as I dropped on the covers, my hands sliding down her sides to reach her clam diggers. I was hoping to take my time removing her other clothing to tease her, but I was just as eager as her. When nothing stood between us, I hovered over her, my lips pressed into hers. I shifted so that I was comfortable. Soon, her opening was grazing my little friend.

I entered slowly, wanting to not hurt her. She cried out with a little pain, but when I went to leave her, Hermione's hand grabbed me down there, tugging it more into her. I eagerly obeyed her, letting myself in deeper.

"Ooooohhh…" she sighed as I moved in and out slowly and steadily. She whispered for me to move faster, and faster I went.

"Ron, _Ron, _Ron—" she chanted my name in my ear. Viciously, I pushed my mouth to hers, my tongue slipping into her mouth; making the same thrusts I was down below. This made her go crazy.

Faster, faster…I kept going. I was nearly vibrating, heading deeper in. I could feel her walls close around me and I knew she was reaching her climax.

"RON!" she cried out, and I landed on top of her, panting with exhaustion. I felt her arms wrap around me.

"I love you," I muttered in her ear as I rolled beside her, playing with it with my teeth. If she weren't so tired she would have giggled.

"Love you," she sighed, and before I knew it we both fell into sleep, my arms holding what I cherished most: Hermione.

**This next chapter will sadly be the last, and I am also sad to say I won't be writing another Harry Potter fanfic till October. Enjoy till the end!**


	12. Big News

I WANNA BE

Hermione's POV

The last few days were rather enjoyable for Harry, Ron, and me. Ginny came over more often and practiced Quidditch with the boys to get ready for tryouts in the professional league. I didn't see that as number one choice in a career, but I didn't think of it that much. If Ginny wanted it, I was ok with it.

Professor McGonagall had already dropped by to inform me I was accepted into training for the Ministry. I squealed in happiness, grabbing Professor McGonagall in a tight hug. She shrugged me off quickly.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger, but please do go easy on me, I am not that young," said McGonagall, although she smiled at my joy.

'Thank you so much!" I said with my hands together and at my mouth.

"Well, you were ever so willing to return for your final year. Unlike your fellow companions," she muttered as Harry and Ron entered the sitting room.

"Oi, how are you Professor?" asked Ron as he settled in an armchair.

"For you to know, Mr. Weasley, is that I am no longer a professor at Hogwarts." Replied McGonagall with a spectacle look. I faced her with shock.

"You are retiring?" asked Harry.

"Well, my I am not as aged as most wizards that worked at the school, but I believe the battle last year has brought more stress on my shoulders."

"Well, then, have fun," advised Ron, though he didn't seem to mean it as much. McGonagall gave him a stern look before she faced me again.

"You begin the training as a apprentice on September 2nd. Just go to the main desk and ask for Mr. Radcliff." I nodded in agreement, but then Ron stepped forward.

"Hermione got in?" he asked in astonishment and surprise. I faced him with a cocked eyebrow. His eyes opened wide at my face. "No, I'm glad! I just can't believe you were notified now. Usually you have to wait a week before."

"Go to know of your knowledge of the ministry, Mr. Weasley. I assume you will be taking up a job there as well?"

Ron's face turned confused and puzzled at the same time. "Um…I…Uh…was going to—"

"Enter as a Auror," piped up Harry. We all faced him as he joined closer. "With me."

"But, Potter, you haven't completed your education and nor has Weasley. How could you two possibly be registered as apprentices?" asked McGonagall in surprise.

Harry smiled as if he knew something we didn't. Apparently, I was right.

" Kingsley said that Hermione, Ron, and I could attend without the last few requirements. After all, we did defeat Voldermort."

I nodded in agreement, but Ron shuttered slightly beside me. He still wasn't use to using the name.

"So, you gentleman will be training in the fall?" questioned McGonagall. I looked up at Ron for his answer. He smiled slightly at Harry before putting his arm around me and turning to McGonagall.

"Yeah, that's right. Fighting bad guys is what I have been doing since I was eleven." I smiled at him placing my head against his chest.

Harry beamed, clearly glad of Ron's choice of career path. McGonagall, on the other hand, seemed smugged.

"Then, I wish you all the best of luck," she turned away from us to leave and I couldn't help but notice how slow she walked, as if she were over a hundred instead her actually age. Stepping into the fireplace, she clutched a handful of ashes then looked up at us, Harry taking a spot at Ron's other side.

"You three, I must admit, have made life better. And I'm glad to say I taught you in your years of Hogwarts." Her eyes switched to mine, and mine only. "If you wish for anything, Miss Granger, you will be sure to find me." And with that, she disappeared in a thick coat of green flames.

"To think she would still have it in her for a while, being the new headmaster of Hogwarts," said Ron simply. I laughed and slapped him in the chest. "Ow, Mione!" he said with fake pain. I laughed again, and this time Ron laughed along with me. Harry backed out of the room slowly, but I caught him before he disappeared in the kitchen.

"Hold it," I ordered loudly. "Ron's parents are coming home at any minute."

"Fine!" he muttered rather gravely, "but if you start snogging and it gets a little to much, I'm leaving."

My mouth opened wide in shock. "How did you now we—" I trailed off with sudden realization. I rounded on Ron, pounding on every part my fists could get to. "RON! How could you—rrr! IT WAS—SUPPOSE—TO BE—PRIVATE!"

Ron, trying to battle me off, yelled out in desperation. "I didn't! I really didn't!"

I stopped in mid-punch, because Harry was laughing his head off. "Fooled you! Now I really know!" he laughed harder, bending over. I shifted to face him head on; my hands at my hips while Ron crossed his arms. Harry, finally able to stand without breaking down, glanced up to see our enraged expressions. "What? Guys—no please!" but before we could even advance on him, the fireplace was engulfed in flames again. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood side-by-side, grins growing on their faces.

"We are home!" shouted Mrs. Weasley with utter excitement. She hurried to each of us, giving us a tight hug. However, she hugged Ron a little longer, whispering something in his ear. I couldn't help but smile when his face turned a shade of scarlet, but when his eyes darted to me, I frowned in worry.

"How did it go?" asked Mr. Weasley. Harry informed him about everything (except it wasn't the whole truth) while Mrs. Weasley seemed to keep a deep conversation with Ron. I was now truly terrified. Did she know?

Finally, the adults went upstairs to unpack, leaving Ron, Harry, and I alone in the silent room. I walked over to Ron in a hurry, whispering very fast so his parents wouldn't hear.

"What is? What did she want?" Ron seemed to be still in shock, his face a blank. I glanced at Harry for assistances. He sighed before walking over. He stared intently at Ron, his fingers scratching his chin. Suddenly, his hand swung back to slap Ron hard across the face. Ron sputtered, falling down onto the floor.

"Oi! What the bloody hell was that!" he yelled at Harry, but we both shushed him. Resting on my knees, I looked deep into Ron's face.

"Ron, what did she say to you? Does she know about us?" he shook his head. "Oh, thank Merlin! Then what did she say that was so terrifying?"

He gulped before answering. "She wants to explain to us how sex is done," he grumbled with even wider eyes. I copied him quickly.

"What?"

"Well, I see you two are going to have your hands full. So I'm going to—" spoke Harry quickly as he ran for the fireplace. Swiftly, Ron tackled him.

"Oh, no you don't! If we have to go through this, then you do too! After all, you are dating the only daughter they have!" annoyed, Harry groaned.

I know we would be facing the worst, but I couldn't help but laughed. As long as I had Ron at my side, squeezing my hand, I was pretty much ready to face the talk.

But I still would rather battle off a dozen Death Eaters.

**Well, that's all for now. Sorry the next story won't continue till fall (exactly on October 20****th**** by the way) but I would love for you to guess where Ron and Hermione next adventure happen. **

**Please review and leave your predictions!**


End file.
